Freddie's College Life
by SweetPickle141
Summary: Freddie arrives at Louisiana Technical University. With a fresh start there comes new opportunities. This is my first one ever so please leave a review. If I have enough people like it then I will add a second chapter. I already have 3 more ready to be uploaded. It is rated M due to future sex scene, and has strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started off as a normal day. The sun was out, there was a slight breeze and the light scent of flowers and fresh grass mixed together in a winding wisp in the air. Summer was ending and fall was going to begin soon. The school year had just started.

A man named Freddie Benson was diving up to his dorm building at LA Tech. he was in a 2017 black Kia Soul with red trim. It was a graduation gift from his mother. Freddie was excited as well as nervous. Sure, he has been away from home a few times, hell he even went to Japan, but this was his first time leaving his home in Seattle to start making his own life. A life away from everyone. A life away from Carly, away from Sam, and especially away from his mother. It scared him, but he knew eventually he had to do it one day.

Freddie received a full ride scholarship to LA Tech. He was going to major in Mechanical Engineering. He had already qualified and passed the Trigonometry and Communications classes earlier in the summer, but this was it now. He wasn't going back until maybe Thanksgiving, or even Christmas, but even that was a stretch. He needed to find a job so he could have some spending money and so he could start saving up for an apartment so next year he wouldn't be in the dorms.

As all these thoughts were swirling around in his head he pulled up to his Dorm building. It was a lovely 2 story building that was enormous in width. The grass was kept neat and there were a few trees around the building that made the whole place seem less intimidating and more peaceful. Freddie relaxed and thought, "Well this is it. No turning back now. Let's do this!"

With his new-found motivation, Freddie walked into the building and up to the front desk. He spoke to the receptionist there, "Excuse me Ma'am?"

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm trying to locate my room. My name is Fredward Benson."

"Ah yes Mr. Benson. Let me look it up for you really quick." The receptionist clacked on the keyboard without looking up from the screen. "Yes, your room is number 135. You're one of the lucky ones you get to be on the first floor."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Oh! Before I forget who is my roommate?"

"It says his name is Andrew Smith. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No ma'am, you have been more than helpful." Freddie said as he walked away.

Freddie headed back to his car when something caught his eye. It was a man, but not any man. It was a soldier. Freddie knew this because of the uniform he was wearing. You had to be an idiot to not be able to tell. Freddie stared at the soldier carrying his boxes to the dorm. Freddie couldn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't know why but he just loved to stare at the guy. Freddie had to rip his eyes away and focus on getting his stuff into the dorm. That was easier said than done. Every time he tried to get his stuff from his car he just kept thinking about the soldier.

Freddie finally managed to get one of his heavy boxes in his hands. Freddie started to head into the dorms to get to his room. He passed the receptionist and took a right at the hallway. He searched for his room. "135, 135" he said to himself as he scavenged the walls looking for his number.

Finally, he found it, the door was open so Freddie just walked in and hurried to put his stuff on the empty bed. As he was turning around to head back out he heard a voice, "You must be Freddie Benson."

Once fully turned around Freddie was greeted by the soldier with his hand out as to shake Freddie's hand. "Nice to meet you my name is Andrew Smith but everyone in my old unit called me Sweet Pickle, so if you want you can too."

Freddie stared at the soldier's hand then back up to his face. He paused for a second then grasped the open hand. "Nice to meet you Sweet Pickle."

"I just finished bringing in my things, do you need any help with your stuff?"

"Yeah thanks!" Freddie replied.

"No problem dude. We are roommates now."

They both headed out to go get the rest of Freddie's stuff, and as they unpacked his car they talked, and it turns out that Andrew was majoring in History and is here on an ROTC Scholarship and something provided by his military called "National Guard Tuition Exemption". He seemed like a nice guy. Andrew was 5'10" with brown hair and brown eyes. He was clean shaven, and was built like a truck, not like he was nothing but muscle but was broad shoulders and looked like a brick wall or a tank. Freddie liked that about him and he didn't know why. However, it wasn't the only thing Freddie enjoyed about him. Freddie pretty much enjoyed everything about Andrew including his dark humor jokes.

They finally brought in the last box and started to unpack them all little by little. Freddie realized it was 5:00pm and they both had to be at an orientation for 5:30. "Hey, Andrew were going to be late to the orientation meeting if we don't leave now. "

"Yeah you're right." Andrew replied. They walked down to the student center and saw about 100+ fellow freshman waiting for orientation to begin. Andrew and Freddie were in there for about an hour. They were told the basic stuff like where the cafeteria was and where the different buildings were and were even given their own schedules. Freddie and Andrew walked back to the dorms together cracking jokes and laughing. When they got back Andrew asked Freddie "Hey, how old are you Freddie?"

"I'm 18. Why you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you were legally able to go get some drinks with me tonight at the club down the road, but seeing as urn not 21, would u want to go to buffalo wild wings for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have money to do that."

"It's cool dude, it's on me. Don't worry about the check, just seeing if you were interested."

"Oh, well yeah. I suppose if you are paying then yeah."

"Sweet. Once we finish putting up our stuff we can head out." Andrew said.

"Cool." Freddie replied.

The guys hurried up putting away everything. By the time, they were done it was 7:30 pm. Andrew was still in his uniform and Freddie was still in his clothes from earlier.

"Hey you want to shower up before we head out? I know I need to after sweating this afternoon." said Andrew.

"Yeah sure. Hey what you going to wear to go out there?"

"Hmmmm, I was thinking either some civvies clothes or, my dress blues."

"Civvies clothes?" Asked Freddie

"Oh sorry. It's what we call clothes that aren't a uniform. I was thinking about a grey and green polo shirt with my khaki shorts and either my running shoes, or black sneakers."

"Nice. Go with the civvies."

"Alright." Andrew says as he starts to grab a towel, and a robe. "Oh. Hey I almost forgot. Are you ok with us changing together in this room? I know some people feel awkward about it."

How did Freddie feel about it? Was it really something he was ok with? Did he mind seeing another guy naked? Freddie never really did gym in high school so he never saw another guy naked before. "Screw it. I'm in college away from my old life, might as well try new things." Freddie thought.

"Sure, dude its fine with me."

"Cool." Andrew replied and started to strip down to nothing. Freddie tried to look away but Freddie looked from the corner of his eye and checked out Andrew. Andrew was now fully nude, and stood up and met Freddie's eyes. Freddie quickly looked away.

"Like what you see Freddie?" Andrew snickered as he wrapped himself in his robe and walked to the showers. Freddie's heart was beating fast. Did he like what he saw. He replayed what just happened in his mind. The worst part was that after replaying everything he looked down and saw a tent in his pants.

"Oh no!" Freddie thought. He was hard as a rock. He ran to his desk where he put his phone and plugged in his headphones then started to listen to some music to get his mind off what he saw. Luckily his boner went away just before Andrew walked back in.

"Hey you better go hurry up and take a shower we leave in 15 minutes." said Andrew.

"Yeah I am on my way" said Freddie as he quickly grabbed hi robe and shower stuff and quickly changed with his back to Andrew. Freddie rushed to the bathrooms where he saw that the showers were stalls.

"Thank god!" thought Freddie as he rushed in. Freddie was getting a slight hard on but the hot shower took care of it and he quickly washed up and got back to the room. When he arrived he saw a fully dressed Andrew? He looked so handsome and there was this smell in the air.

"What's that smell?" asked Freddie?

"Oh, that's just my cologne. Is it too strong?"

"No. It smells nice."

"Thanks. Now get dressed. I'm starving."

"Yeah I am." said Freddie as he turned away to get dressed.

"Hey you know you don't have to turn away from me when you change. I understand if you don't want to but, I guess what I'm trying to say is you don't need to be ashamed and hide anything from me. I am your roommate after all."

"I guess you're right." said Freddie. He began to change normally and noticed Andrew was looking at him while trying to hide it by seeming like he was only looking at his phone. Freddie hurried up and put on some grey cargo shorts with a light blue striped polo shirt. And some black sneakers.

"Alright. Ready Andrew?"

'Yeah, we're going to take my car. That cool with you?"

"Yeah sure."

They both walked out of the dorms and headed to the parking lot. Andrew lead Freddie to a dark blue 2016 Honda Civic. It was a nice-looking car. Freddie really liked that shade of blue.

"Hey nice car!" Freddie said.

"Thanks, I bought it because I liked the color. It's one of my favorite shades of blue."

Andrew unlocked the doors, started the engines and drove out of the parking lot. It took them 5 minutes to get to Buffalo Wild Wings. Andrew quickly parked and they both hopped out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and they were quickly seated to their table.

"Hey don't worry about prices on anything I got it covered and if u want some alcohol I'll buy it for me and u can have some."

"Thanks Andrew. I think I'll have this pink one." Said Freddie.

"Ah sex on the beach. Nice choice It's fruity, and actually pretty tasty."

"Really? I just picked it because it is colorful."

"I bet you're a lady drinker huh?" laughed Andrew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddie asked with a tone.

"Nothing dude. I'm a lady drinker too. I don't like too much of a strong taste of alcohol."

"Oh. okay." replied Freddie.

Andrew ordered the drinks and food when the waitress finally came. She was white with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her name was Erica and she was really sweet. As she left after taking their order she winked at Andrew. He just calmly sipped at his drink with his eyes closed.

"Dude," Freddie began, "I think that chick is into you."

"Yeah I know she is."

"So, are you going to ask her for her number?"

"Nah." said Andrew.

"Why not? She seems cute."

"True, but I don't find girls attractive." Andrew said nonchalantly while once again sipping from his drink with his eyes closed.

"You what?!" Freddie asked in surprise."

"Yeah. I am gay."

"Wait you really..."

"Yes." Andrew interrupted. "I am gay."

"Woah. I guess that's why you unit called you Sweet Pickle." said Freddie.

Andrew laughed loudly for a little bit. Freddie asked, "What's so funny?"

Andrew paused from his laughing long enough to say, "Out of every one I have told you are the sharpest. That's exactly why they called me Sweet Pickle. You figured it out immediately and it took other people months to realize that."

The food started to arrive and the boys continued to talk well into the night. They didn't get home till 1:30 am and Freddie was plastered. He was a light weight. So, Andrew had to pick him and bring him to his bed. Andrew had to be up at 5:30 am so he decided to just stay up and drink water.

While still up Andrew decided to leave a trashcan next to Freddie's bed and a couple of Aspirin. Andrew then started to watch Netflix on his phone for the next few hours, and then got changed into his PT uniform. The shirt was cotton and black with yellow letters spelling "Army" on the front. His shorts were also black that had spandex on the inside and also had the yellow "Army" on the front of the left leg. Andrew then put on his yellow reflective belt and head outside to do Physical Training with the other cadets.

PT lasted about an hour and Andrew took a few minutes longer on the way back so when he got back to the dorm at 7 am. Freddie had class at 8 am so Andrew decided to cook Freddie some breakfast and sleep just a few minutes longer. Andrew made some eggs, and toast for him. After breakfast was made Andrew walked over to Freddie's bed and shook him awake.

"Hey Freddie. It's time to wake up."

"Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"Here take this." Andrew said as he handed Freddie the trashcan. Freddie threw up a lot.

"Ugh. my head hurts." Freddie said.

"Here" Andrew handed Freddie the Aspirin, and a glass of water. Freddie took the tablets and drank the water.

"Come on its time to get up. I made you a breakfast that will help your situation." Andrew got Freddie up and escorted him to the table where Freddie started to eat.

"Hey I got to go to class, and so do you, so if you want to talk to me I left my number on your bag. I'll see you later." Andrew then left to go to class.

Freddie was left alone in the dorm. He was trying to remember what happened last night. Last thing he remembers before it got fuzzy was that Andrew said that he was gay.

"Oh, my god!" Freddie thought, "Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did!"

Freddie got up and went to his bag and grabbed the note to text Andrew. Freddie took the paper and immediately typed in the number. However, he paused.

Freddie thought to himself, "How am I going to ask this? Am I going to be like 'Hey I remember you saying you were gay and then I can't remember anything else. Did we have sex?' No I can't say that. What am I going to do?"

Freddie pondered this thought for a while. He checked the time on his alarm clock. It read "7:50 AM"

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" Freddie screamed. He rushed to get changed and ran to his first class. He made it just barely in time. He got there at exactly 7:59 AM.

For the rest of the day Freddie was too busy to really focus on Andrew. Lunch came though and since Freddie had a meal plan set up he went to the cafeteria to eat. Today they were serving spaghetti and meatballs, however Freddie was too nervous to eat. He finally had a moment to think and all he could focus on was Andrew. Did he really have sex last night? Did he really lose his virginity to a guy he just met? If so why were his clothes still on?

All of these thoughts ran through Freddie's mind. He didn't know if he was overreacting or was he being rational. Either way he knew that he needed answers and soon. Freddie decided that asking through a text message probably wasn't the best way to go around this. So, Freddie decided that after dinner he would wait in the dorm room for Andrew to get back and will ask him face to face.

The rest of the day dragged on slower then Freddie thought it would. Granted Freddie expect the day to go by slow, but this was ridiculous. He looked at the clock in the classroom.

"Tick. Tick. Tick" the clock droned on giving Freddie the tease of a lifetime.

It was only 3 PM and dinner didn't start until 6 PM. He had his elective to do then all that was left was to eat dinner and wait in the dorm. Freddie just had to get through one more class. The only problem was that Freddie couldn't stop daydreaming. He just kept thinking of Andrew, and how amazing he looked. Freddie recalled yesterday when he saw Andrew changing out of his clothes. There was one specific part that he just couldn't stop focusing on Andrew's amazing piece of equipment.

"No!" Freddie thought, "No! I can't be gay! I like girls. I dated several of them in high school. There is no way in hell that I am gay. There can't be! I don't want to be!"

"Freddie." the professor called out.

"Homosexuality!" Fred screamed as a reply.

"No way! Did I really just blurt that out in front of everyone! Holy shit! Fuck now everyone is going to laugh at me now."

"Correct Mr. Benson. Now if you don't mind please pay attention to class." The professor replied back.

"No way!" Freddie thought. "Did I really just get that lucky? There is no way that I could be that lucky."

The rest of class flew by quicker cause all Freddie thought about was what he just said rather than thinking of Andrew. Freddie droned like a zombie towards the cafeteria and got in line. He didn't really pay attention to what he got on his plate. He was still in shock about everything that had just happened in the past 24 hours. He had questions that needed to be answered and soon. Little did Freddie know that he was going to get his answers sooner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and those who had given me some feedback. I really appreciate all the views and I cannot wait for there to be more. I didn't expect to get even 5 views but I got instead 23 on the first day. I am going to be trying to adding new chapters every day or every other day. So please keep coming back every day to check for new chapters. I will let you all know that this chapter can get emotional and I will admit that it even messed with my own feelings as I was writing it so please be sure to check it out and leave me some feedback.

 **Chapter 2**

Freddie was still in the Cafeteria playing with his food. Turns out tonight was spaghetti and meatballs. He was also given a side of brussels sprouts but he never really liked his veggies too much. Freddie tolerated some of them but after his mom tried to force feed him a bunch of asparagus Freddie never really felt a want to eat any vegetables.

Freddie just pushed his brussels sprouts around his tray with his fork. He was alone at a table sitting with a depressed face just staring at his food. Freddie was startled when a tray was placed directly across from him.

"What's wrong dude? Did something happen" a man asked.

Freddie looked up quickly and saw that it was Andrew who was seated directly across from him with a genuine worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Freddie replied.

"Dude, look if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I…"

"I said don't worry about it!" Freddie screamed. The entire cafeteria fell silent. It was as if somebody just stopped time and had turned everyone's eyes on him. Freddie quickly sat down his face red with embarrassment. Andrew saw his face and noticed that Freddie was going to cry.

Andrew stood up, grabbed Freddie by the wrist and ran with him to the dorm room. Freddie was protesting the entire time. They finally reached the dorm room and Andrew threw Freddie in there.

"Alright Freddie" Andrew said. "We are alone in our room. Now tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting this way? I may have only known you for about a day but I can tell something is bothering you. Now spill it."

Freddie just sat there with his hands over his face crying his eyes out. He didn't know what to think let alone where to start. How was he going to come clean though? He just didn't know where to begin.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Freddie began to say in between his sobs. "First, answer this. Last night. What did we do last night?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Andrew asked

"Just answer the question." Freddie demanded

"Fine. We went to Buffalo Wild Wings. We chatted and had a few drinks. You had about 5 Sex on the Beaches, and were totally plastered. I had to carry you out of the place and I brought you back here and put you in bed. I didn't change you into your night clothes cause I thought it would be a little inappropriate to do for you. We got back early in the morning so I stayed up cause I had to do morning Physical Training with my unit about 3 hours later. Afterwards I came back cooked you some breakfast, and woke you up. Everything else you know about."

Freddie was amazed to hear about this. He didn't realize his roommate looked out for him this much. He was surprised a random stranger whom he only knew for about a day took care of him as if though they had been friends. It was respectful, but Andrew could have left him in the place drunk and passed out and he could have been taken advantage of and possibly have been intoxicated for underage drinking.

"Didn't you say you were gay too?" Freddie asked.

"So that's what this is about."

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

"You are like everyone else. You hear I'm gay and immediately think that I want to fuck your brains out. I say something personal about myself to you and you immediately lose trust in me. You know I didn't really expect much of you Freddie but I thought you had enough respect for people to give them the benefit of the doubt." Andrew said.

"I'm sorry"

"No. I am sorry. I just get irritated cause this is not the first time something like this has happened. Look, no, we didn't have sex. I don't take advantage of people like that. Especially those who I consider my friends."

"You consider me your friend?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes. When I was in high school I may have been well known but I never really had any friends. When I came out people ridiculed me, and bullied me constantly. I eventually stood up for myself, but that's when the bullying got worse. They stopped physically hurting me, but it evolved into emotional and psychological bullying. I received love letters from some of the cuter guys in the school but when I talked them they said it was all a joke, called me a faggot and embarrassed me over and over again. Eventually I was a pariah and they treated me like I was a monster, and had a deadly virus. I was cast into the depths of the darkest pits of despair and I never thought I would come out. I was on the verge of suicide but was talked down from it by my only friend. So, I'm sorry if I wanted to add you to my very small circle of friend."

Freddie was shocked by this story. He felt like a total dick. He never considered that Andrew was innocent and that so much terrible crap has happened to him. Freddie had to do something but didn't know what to do.

"Look I'm going to leave you alone." Andrew said as he got up. "I'll just see you tomorrow I'm going to go…" That's all Andrew could say before his mouth was stopped by the soft tender lips that were attached to Freddie Benson.

Andrew broke away from the surprise kiss. "Dude what the hell?" Asked Andrew.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just let my body take over. I don't know what I was thinking." replied Freddie.

"You're right Freddie you didn't think!" Andrew said as he stormed out of the dorm room.

Freddie just sat there alone, covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Little did Freddie know that Andrew was outside in the hallway tearing up. Andrew started to walk down the Hallway to his car and drove off of campus. Freddie just cried all night long until he fell asleep.

When Freddie woke up the next morning his eyes were crusted and his face was still red. He looked across the room to see if Andrew was there. The untouched bed was a sign that he didn't come back at all during the night.

Freddie got up out of bed, and looked at the full-size mirror that Andrew had hung up the other day. He looked terrible and smelled just as bad as he looked. Freddie decided that maybe a shower might help him feel better and definitely would get rid of the terrible smell.

Freddie changed into his robe and grabbed his showering objects. He walked to the latrine and started up a hot shower. As he got in Freddie replayed what had transpired last night. It made him even more depressed so he quickly finished his shower and got out. When he got back to the dorm room he saw Andrew at his closet packing his bag.

"Don't worry Freddie I'm just packing my stuff up right now, and I'll get them out of here this evening. You will have a new roommate tomorrow." Andrew said.

"No, Andrew don't. Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. I'm just confused right now is all."

"I know. That's why I'm leaving. I don't want to distract you. Maybe when you are sure about how you feel we can be roommates again, until then I'll stay at the ROTC building." Andrew said as he zipped up his last bag.

"Andrew don't please. Look I don't know anyone here and I don't want a different roommate. Your nice, funny and well, you actually care about me."

"Yes, I care about you, and maybe I wanted a relationship with you if you really were interested but I can't have you confusing me with this. One minute you are pissed off at me because you thought I had sex with you and then the next minute you kiss me. Once your emotions are settled down we can talk, till then just leave me alone."

Andrew grabbed his backpack and left to go to his class. Freddie just sat there in his room alone. He didn't have class today, at least not according to his schedule. He laid down in his bed all day, thought about how he truly felt about Andrew. He really was a nice guy, and he made Freddie happy when he was around. Freddie reflected off of what happened throughout the day and realized that whenever Andrew wasn't around he was less happy and just a little depressed.

Time flew by and apparently, Freddie had fallen asleep, for when he looked at the clock it read 7:30 PM. Andrew will be back any minute. Freddie quickly got dressed and as soon as he was Done Andrew opened the door.

"Hey." Freddie said.

"Hey." Andrew replied. There was an awkward silence that fell over the room. Andrew walked over to his bags and grabbed them.

"Wait." Freddie said

"Look Freddie, I told you.

"I know what you said Andrew" Freddie interrupted "Leave your stuff here and start unpacking."

"Why?" Andrew asked

"Well, I am not fully sure of how I feel about you. I mean. I know I have feelings for you. They are just starting to develop and, well It's not fair to have me determine exactly how I feel about you. I do understand though. Please understand though, that I never felt this way about a guy. I have only dated girls, but I am in college so I thought I'd try something new. So please stay."

"Are you saying you want to go out with me?"

"I'm saying that I'm not opposed to the idea." replied Freddie. "So, will you stay?"

Andrew thought for a bit. He considered all the possibilities that could happen before he answered.

"Alright, I can work with that. Only one condition though."

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Promise me that no matter what may happen between us that you will always be no less than my friend."

Freddie smiled and replied, "Deal."

Andrew smiled back and kissed Freddie. This was going to be the beginning of something bigger and a lot more challenging than either of the two could predict.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am working hard to bring you a good quality story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I am in the process of writing the 5th chapter, so tomorrow you will have chapter 4 up. Please keep reading my stories and pass it on to your friends. Also, please leave a review. Thank you so much guys!

 **Chapter 3**

A few weeks passed since Andrew tried to leave the dorm room that he and Freddie shared. Andrew and Freddie had both gotten use to their schedules, and they were able to hang out every so often, mainly on the weekends when neither of them had classes.

Andrew walked into the room where he saw Freddie playing on his console. Andrew closed the door a bit harder than usual which startled Freddie, and resulted in his character's death.

"Aww damn it Andrew!" Freddie complained, "You made my character die!"

"Sorry" began Andrew, "What game are you playing anyway?"

"It's a game called Dark Souls. It's one of the most rage inducing games out there."

"And you thought it was wise to purchase a game that would piss you off?" Andrew asked.

"You know when you put it that way you make me seem like an idiot" Freddie grumbled.

"Hmmm I wonder why it would seem that way you idjit." Andrew said.

"Shut up your ass." Freddie laughed

Andrew stared at Freddie while he continued to play his game. He looked so adorable in his grey tank top and khaki shorts and socks. He was laying on his bed on his stomach while staring at the television screen. It was entertaining to watch him just play a game.

"Hey, Freddie do you got a minute?" Andrew asked

"Um yeah, can I get to a Bonfire first?"

"Sure." Andrew replied. It took Freddie about 20 min to get to a Bonfire, and once he did he dropped the controller and put all of his attention to Andrew.

"So, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I talked with one of my friend who is in one of my classes. Her name is Samantha. She wanted to go out with her boyfriend and was tired of going out with him alone so she wanted me to go with her, and for me to bring a date. I know a couple weeks ago you said you wouldn't be opposed to the idea. I was wondering if you feel the same way still now?"

"Is this you asking me out on a date Andrew?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess it is." Andrew laughed. "So, you want to go?"

"Where is it going to be at?"

"It's going to be at the pier. There is a small fair/arcade thing there. I know it's kind of cliché but I thought you might like it."

"Sure, sounds fun. What time?"

"Samantha said we should meet up at about 8PM."

"Okay cool. Hey which class did you say you and Samantha shared?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, we are both in the same ROTC class. She's pretty chill." Andrew responded.

"Alright cool. We got like2 hours before we got to be there, how long is the drive?"

"About 20 minutes so go take a shower now you goof and we can get dinner first, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright" Freddie said as he got up from his bed and headed to get ready to take a shower.

Andrew went to his closet to go find an outfit he wanted to wear. I was starting to get cold these days and at night it's even colder. So, Andrew selected a pair of black pants, some black sneakers and a blue striped polo shirt. He knew how much Freddie loved the color blue and so wore it somehow with everything he wore, except for his military uniform of course.

After laying out his clothes Andrew got his stuff ready to go to take a shower. As he was about to leave Freddie entered.

"Now who's the one who is going to make us late?" Freddie teased.

"Shut up, go pic out your clothes, and I'll be back before you finished getting dressed." Andrew said as he walked out of the room.

Andrew quickly took a shower and made sure he got everything clean, and decided to shave as well followed by brushing his teeth. In total, it took Andrew about 15 minutes to do everything and started to head back to the room. Upon his entrance, he was greeted by a most interesting sight. There in front of him stood Freddie Benson only in his royal blue briefs.

"Well, I see you truly like blue." Andrew commented.

"Freddie quickly turned around and covered himself in embarrassment. Yes, Andrew had seen him naked before, but this time there was a large tent in his briefs and he didn't want Andrew to see it.

"You know you don't need to hide yourself, I have seen you naked before so you don't need to cover up when you're just in your underwear."

"Yeah whatever." Freddie said as he quickly turned around to put on his shorts and then his shirt.

Andrew went over to his bed where his clothes were laid out and started to put them on along with his deodorant. Andrew didn't take long to finish getting ready. When he was done, Freddie was still working with his hair. Andrew walked behind Freddie and wrapped his arms around Freddie's waist.

"So, who took longer?" Andrew asked

"Shut up." Freddie laughed. "I am almost done, I just got to finish brushing my hair then we can leave."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the car." Andrew said as he grabbed his hoodie jacket.

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Try to hurry up I plan to eat this year." Andrew snickered.

"Go warm up the car you ass I'll see you there in 2 minutes" Freddie retorted.

Andrew went out of the dorm building to his car. It was chilly outside. Winter was still a month away, but the fall season did bring the cold. He got in the car and started it up and turned on the radio to some classical rock. Bohemian Rhapsody started playing and Andrew started to sing.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality" Andrew began to sing.

Freddie opened the door to see Andrew singing and rocking out. He was all over the car singing the song with no fear of who would hear. Although he wasn't American Idol worthy, Andrew wasn't that bad at singing. Freddie Just looked at Andrew and started to laugh. Andrew heard this and leaned over the passenger and stared directly into Freddie's eye still singing.

"Mama. Just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger now he's dead."

"Scoot over." Freddie said as he began to get into the car. Andrew moved back over and still sang as they pulled out of the parking lot still singing. The drove for 5 minutes and parked in front of a restaurant. It looked like some kind of Bistro. They walked in.

"What are we doing here. I thought we were going to the Pier."

"We are but this is where we will meet Samantha and her boyfriend." Andrew said as he walked to the podium

"Hello Sir I have a reservation for a party of four. Only half of my party is currently here." Said Andrew

'What is the name which the reservation is under Sir?" asked the Host.

"Andrew Smith."

"Ah yes sir, we have your table ready for you. Right this way." The host gestured to the 2 men to follow him.

"Really Andrew? A reservation?" Freddie asked with a whisper.

"Yeah. If there is one thing I learned about Samantha it's that she is terrible at planning, and also you don't want to piss her off."

"Hamm that's sounds strangely familiar." Freddy quietly said to himself. The 2 men took their seats next to each other and the Host left to go back to the front. The place was nice. It had wooden floors, the tablecloths were a pearly white and the chairs looked like they were made of mahogany and had a black leather cushion on top. Freddie examined the table and in the center, was a small candle with a glass container with little fake plant wrapped around the base of the candle. It looked like the mistletoe you would see around Christmas.

Andrew saw Freddie gaze around in amazement. Freddie didn't seem like he went to many fancy places really. Well neither did Andrew, well not before the Army at least. Andrew grew up in a lower-class family. His mother and father divorced when he was very young and his mother took care of him and his older brother on her own. There were times when the three of them lived in a car, and for a few months lived on the floor of his mother's boyfriend's apartment. Andrew didn't have an easy childhood but he still claimed it could have been worse. Seeing Freddie this happy brought these types of memories back to Andrew's attention.

"Freddie. Do you come to places like this often?"

"Huh?" Freddie said as he snapped out of his trance.

"I said do you come to places like this often?" Andrew repeated.

"Oh. No not really. My mom never really had too much money so we didn't go out much, but she made sure I had everything I needed. We really only went out to eat a couple times a year. On her birthday and mine. So, places like this are like a small adventure to me."

Andrew was about to say something but then he saw Samantha walking this way with her boyfriend. She was wearing a red dress, and had long blonde hair. Her boyfriend's name was Travis, and he looked more like a gorilla in a suit (and was just as smart as one too), but Andrew was happy that his recent friend was happy.

Freddie turned around to see what Andrew was looking at. That's when his jaw dropped and Samantha stopped in her tracks. They both just stared at each other. Freddie was the first one to speak and break the silence.

"What are you doing here Puckett?"

"I could ask you the same thing Benson." Sam replied.

"Andrew is this you date?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and I take it you know each other."

"Oh, we totally know each other" Freddie said.

"Well then I suppose this is a bit awkward." Andrew said.

'Who would have guessed that our little tech-boy was really gay? I didn't expect that, but hey whatever floats your boat. Now let's order Mama is hungry." Sam said as she and her date sat down.

Freddie and Sam caught up. Everyone ordered their food and drinks, (Andrew made sure not to get any alcohol so there wouldn't be a repeat of last time with Freddie). Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. After they ate it was about a 5-minute walk to the pier and there were a few game booths. You had your classical booth where you had to shoot an object off the shelf. Andrew and Freddie decided to try that one out while Sam and Travis went to go do the Ferris wheel first.

Freddie tried the booth first. He paid five dollars for five shots. Freddie aimed for a small red, white, and blue teddy bear. He missed all his shots. Andrew placed five dollars down and got his 5 shots. He loaded his first shot, and took careful aim at the red, white and blue teddy bear. He slowed his breathing, took a good aim, and on the peak of exhale he squeezed the trigger. The cork flew through the air and hit right between the teddy bear's eyes causing it to fall off the shelf. Andrew was a winner, and since he won he not only received the teddy bear but got his five dollars back too. Andrew gladly accepted both. He then gave the bear to Freddie.

"Here you go Freddie." Andrew said as he gave the bear to the brown-haired boy.

"Thanks Andrew, but how did you know I was aiming for this bear?"

"Lucky guess." Andrew replied. Freddie grabbed the bear with one arm as they continued to walk along the pier. Freddie was unsure what to do with his other hand so he went on a limb and grabbed and held Andrew's hand, and without even looking at Freddie, Andrew grabbed back. They continued walking. They got some cotton candy and shared it. They left the pier and went down to the shore and sat by the water just staring at the moon and the waves.

After sitting there for about 10 minutes Andrew got a text on his phone. It was from Sam. Andrew opened it up. It said, "Hey, sorry to interrupt you two but Travis kind of dumped me. I arrived in his car, could I catch a ride back with you guys?"

"Who's that?" asked Freddie

"It's Sam. Travis just dumped her and she wanted to know if she could catch a ride with us."

"Ouch. that's rough. I'm cool with it, but it is your car so it's your call." Freddie said.

"Yeah its cool with me. I guess we should head back then." Andrew said while slowly standing up.

"Wait! I want to do one thing before we leave here." Freddie said as he slowly leaned into Andrew and kissed him. Andrew responded by kissing back. They were there for what seemed like 30 second but was really 3 minutes.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Andrew

"Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Andrew replied to the good news with a kiss and said. "That really makes me happy to hear. Now let's hurry up and get Sam and go home."

The boys went back to the front of the pier where they saw Sam sitting on a bench crying. Freddie went to go comfort Sam and Andrew went and got the car. When Andrew came back Sam and Freddie were standing by the curb. They got into the back seat and went back to the campus.

Once they arrived, the boys walked Sam up to her dorm and listened to what happened on their way up. Turns out Travis had been cheating on her for the past month and that he was leaving Sam for the bitch. Once they got Sam to her room she told the boys to go cause she wanted to be alone for a while. Respecting her wishes the boys let her be and headed back to their room.

"Hey, Andrew." Freddie said with a slightly sadden expression on his face.

"Yeah, what's up?" Andrew replied.

"Promise me one thing. Promise me that you will never cheat on me. I get it if you

break up with me then date someone else that's cool, but just don't do it while we are together. Okay?"

"Alright Freddie. I promise." Andrew agreed as he kissed Freddie's cheek. And with that the boys walked to their dorm room in silence and prepared to go to sleep.

Andrew quickly changed and went to sleep. Freddie on the other hand just sat for a little bit thinking about what had happened to one of his best friends. He couldn't believe that someone would do such a thing to Sam. It was Terrible. Freddie looked at his alarm and saw that it said 1:45 AM.

Freddie decided it was time to go to sleep so he quickly changed, but just as he was about to put on his pajama bottoms Freddie looked at Andrew and thought, "This is my boyfriend, and my roommate. He has seen me naked quite a few times. I don't need to hide anything with him."

And with that Freddie decided to sleep in the buff. As he laid down in his bed he threw his blankets on top of himself and grabbed his new teddy bear.

Freddie cuddled it and as he started to drift off to sleep he whispered, "Thank you." Just as his eyes shut he could have sworn he heard Andrew say "You're welcome babe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Freddie woke up before Andrew for the first time. It was about 8 in the morning and was a Saturday. Freddie got out of bed and stared at Andrew for a few minutes. After staring at his new boyfriend Freddie decided he should do something special for him. Freddie quickly got in his robe and went to go take a piss. He kept wondering what should he do for Andrew, and then he remembered something.

Freddie remembered that one time when he got plastered and Andrew gave him medicine, a garbage can and even cooked him some breakfast. It made Freddie feel so loved and special.

"That's it." Freddie mumbled to himself. "I am going to make Andrew a fresh breakfast."

So, with that in mind Freddie went back to his room and took off his robe and went to make Andrew his breakfast in only his underwear. Freddie went to the mini fridge and found bacon, some eggs and a tube of cinnamon rolls. Freddie started cooking using a hot plate and a toaster oven.

Andrew awoke to the delicious smell of food being cooked. He stirred in his bed as Freddie came over with a plate of food and a fork. He kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Good morning babe." Freddie said. Andrew kissed back and the realized that Freddie was only in his boxer briefs, they were a blue camo patterned pair with black on the hemming and waistband. Andrew looked back at him and noticed that Freddie looked even more amazing with his clothes off.

"What's this babe? Breakfast in bed with a show?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

"Maybe it is." Freddie replied with a wink

"What's the occasion?"

"It's a thank you gift."

"Thank you for what?" asked Andrew.

"Well last night was fun, and I remembered the first time we went out I got fucked up. You took care of me even into the morning. I was feeling so terrible and then when you made me breakfast all of that went away, and I truly felt loved. So, I wanted you to feel the same way I did. Minus the hangover of course."

"Aww thanks my Freddy Bear." said Andrew as he dug into the breakfast that Freddie made for him. Andrew was so happy. He never had someone who cared about him enough to make him a meal aside from his own mother. This was really a special moment in his life.

Andrew got out of bed and started to head to is closet with his plate still in hand. He figured that since he was up he may as well get dressed. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt and quickly threw it on and then sat back down on his bed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Freddie made himself a plate and started to head over to his be. He really wanted to sit next to Andrew and eat but he didn't feel right sitting on his bed. Freddie always had these cheesy types of thoughts. He wanted to always be by the side of the person he loved. Freddie didn't know why but he just felt more comfortable that way.

They both ate in silence which just made the room feel awkward. Andrew finished first and cleaned up his plate. As he did so he broke the silence first.

"So, what do you want to do today Freddie?" Freddie looked up from his plate, and then right back down at it.

"That was a good question. What do I want to do?" Freddie thought.

"You aren't from Louisiana huh?"

"No, I'm from Seattle. Why you ask?"

"Well," Andrew began "If you are ok with being in the car for a few hours with me I can show you around New Orleans if you want."

Freddie has heard about New Orleans a few times in history. He had always thought it was just one big swamp, but if it's anywhere near as beautiful as the campus here the he was up to going to check it out.

"Isn't it like a five-hour drive?"

"Yeah but it's worth it. Plus, I know a place where we can spend the night so we could go back tomorrow afternoon. So, what you say? Want to sit in a car with me for 5 hours with my terrible singing to go see and old city that's also pretty lively?" Andrew replied.

Freddie understood the sarcasm that Andrew intended, however he was also worried about Sam. She was just dumped last night and he didn't want her to be alone. He was afraid what might happen if she needed him and he wasn't anywhere near.

"Could Sam join us?" Freddie asked.

"Depends. Does she like meat, music, and fun?"

"Define fun?"

"Sightseeing, learning about a city, and the Voodoo behind it."

"The voodoo part I think she would totally love." Freddie said

Andrew laughed. "Then go give her a call. Tell her to pack whatever she needs for 1 night. I'll clean up while you do that and get dressed."

Freddie made the call. It took a little persuading and the promise of beef jerky on the ride there to get Sam motivated enough to start packing. It took everyone a total of 30 minutes to get ready, and they all met at Andrew's car. Sam still looked bummed about last night but as soon as Andrew started to play some System of a Down everyone started to rock out and enjoy themselves.

There wasn't much to do during the car ride so Freddie and Sam just slept and Andrew drove. He occasionally took glances at Freddie's sleeping face. How could he pass up on this chance on amazing cuteness?

There Freddie laid. His arms folded in his long sleeved blue checkered shirt unbuttoned fully with a white tee underneath. His head was resting on his left side with his light pink lips just slightly opened as Andrew heard his soft snoring. This was one of the little things in life that Andrew enjoyed so much. They were about 20 minutes outside of the city of Kenner and Andrew thought it would be best if he made a call to a certain someone. He grabbed his phone and dialed. It rang and he heard a woman on the other side.

"Hello?" The lady asked

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby!" his mother screamed with excitement. "How are you?"

"I am great mom. Listen I am on my way in town with my new boyfriend and his friend from before I met him. I'm planning to show them around New, Orleans today and tomorrow. Can we stay the night?"

"How far away are you?" she asked.

"About 20 minutes." Andrew replied.

"Ass. It takes you about 5 hours to drive here and the last 20 minutes you think to call me?"

"Actually, more like 3. There was no traffic and I was speeding."

"You're a dumbass what if a cop pulled you over? Yes, you can come stay. Ill cook dinner tonight for us 4. I'll see you when you get here." She spoke back

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

"I know I am." she sarcastically replied. "Bye baby"

"Bye mom" Andrew said as he hung up the phone.

Everyone was still asleep in the car. The rest of the drive was quick. When they arrived, Andrew woke up Sam and Freddie. They both looked around and immediately were scared a bit. They were in what some people would describe as the hood. Andrew stepped out of the car and ensured them that it was safe.

"What is this place?" Freddie said, "The entire neighborhood looks run down."

"Is this some kind of game Andrew?" Sam asked

Andrew began to laugh, "No guys this is the neighborhood I grew up in. And this is my home"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other in embarrassment. Did they just called Andrew's neighborhood including his home where he grew up in run down? They followed Andrew to the front door. Andrew knocked and a lady opened. She looked like she was in her mid-forties and about 8 to 10 inches smaller than Andrew. She had light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a lavender shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

Hey mom." Andrew said as he hugged his mother.

"Hey my baby! How has school been?" she replied

Andrew laughed, "It has been eventful to say the least. Anyway, let me introduce you. This is Sam" Andrew gestured to Sam

"She is in my ROTC class and has also been friends with my boyfriend since middle school."

Sam stuck her hand out to shake Andrew's mother's hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Smith" Sam said.

"Please call me Debra, or Mama." Debra said.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Freddie." Andrew said as he threw an arm over Freddie's shoulders. Freddie also shook hands with Debra as well.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Debra"

"Honey you don't call me Debra at all. If you're dating my son you call me mama" Debra enforced.

"Now come on in you 3. You can put your stuff up in Andrew's room before you guys head out Down town. When y'all come back."

The trio went to Andrew's room. Once they all were in Freddie closed the door. He immediately turned around and gave Andrew a glare.

"You could have told me I was going to meet your mother." He said.

"Its fine dude trust me she likes you and she really doesn't judge people too much. So, long as you are nice and respectful she doesn't care."

"Still Andrew! The point is…"

"Hey!" Sam interrupted. "Not to butt in but there is no point in arguing about it and aren't we supposed to be going out? Its almost 1PM, and your mom is cooking dinner which means we should be back around 6 PM. we only got 6 hours to look around the entire city and I want to see all this Voodoo stuff you mentioned."

"Fine." Freddie said with a tone. "But his is not over." He placed his bags on the queen bed and Sam placed hers on the full-sized bed.

The room wasn't really that special. There was one queen size bed and a full sized one. Andrew always had 2 beds in his room in case of guests. There was a small side table between the beds. A full-size closet was across from the full-size bed and the entrance to the room was across from the queen size bed. There was a set of drawers between the door and the full closet. Between the full-size bed and closet was a desk with shelves on it. Yes, the room seemed a bit small but it could entertain people due to a 24in plasma TV and a PS4 onto of the drawers.

Freddie looked at Andrew and said, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well I was going to have you sleep in my bed with me, but if you don't want to I can go sleep on the couch and you can have my bed." Andrew replied.

"Fine. Let's just go." Freddie said as he walked out the room. Everyone said good bye to Debra and they walked back to the car. The trio got in and Andrew drove them to the French Quarter. The drive was very quiet and awkward. They finally found parking. Andrew paid the toll and put the receipt on his dashboard. They walked to Cafe du Monde.

"Hey guys you got to try these. New Orleans is famous for them." Andrew said. They got in line and Andrew ordered 3 orders of beignets and 3 frozen cafe au laits. They got their order, and sat down at a table.

"I had this when my dad came to visit. It always made me happy, Try one Freddie."

"I don't want to Andrew." Freddie began. "I don't even know how to eat it."

"Yeah, me either." Sam agreed.

"Well I'll show you. First off you can't eat it without making a mess. The more you try the more of a mess you will make. So, it is best to just dive into it" Andrew said as he just chomped into it as a white poof of powder sugar exploded all over his face.

Freddie couldn't help it. He started laughing. It was just too funny. It looked like Andrew was in a snow globe that was in a blizzard. Sam began laughing too, and then Andrew followed with his hardy laughter. There the three sat laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Guys," Andrew began as he slowly stopped laughing, "you better eat yours too." The other two tried the beignets and they too were covered in powdered sugar. They laughed again but not as hard or as long.

"Freddie, I wanna say I am sorry for earlier. I should have told you that we were coming to my mom's house, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Its fine, I just wanted to make sure that my first impression was a good one and I didn't appreciate you making that decision for me, but I forgive you."

"Aww that's so sweet. Now can we go see this witched grave?" Sam said with a huge amount of excitement in her voice.

"Sure Sam. Let's go." Andrew said as he started to walk to a horse carriage. They paid the man and got on. They were shown the sight on the carriage, but the main attraction was the cemetery. The thing about New Orleans is that there lived the strongest and most well now Voodoo Priestess. Voodoo was a religion and it has been associated with black magic and evil witchcraft. This Priestess was most feared amongst all the others. Her name was Marie Laveau. Her title was "The Voodoo Queen"

She is buried in St. Louis Cemetery No.1. There have been witnesses who have even claimed to have seen her ghost. However as of 2013 the tomb is no longer the same color. It is now painted pink. The reason behind it is that there was so much graffiti on it that people would be scared to look at it. The legend says that when you visit her grave you are to bring an offering and write 3 "x"'s on her tomb otherwise you will be cursed.

With this knowledge in mind Andrew thought it would be good to inform Freddie and Sam before they got there, but the driver of the carriage was already one step ahead of him. The man started to tell the story of the Voodoo queen and explained the tradition of the offerings and the Xs.

Freddie whispered to Andrew, "Hey is what he is saying real or is it just some tourist bullshit?"

"Its real dude." Andrew replied

"But Sam and I don't have any offerings or anything to write the Xs with."

Andrew pulled out of his pocket a piece of white chalk from his pocket. Freddie and Sam looked at him with a questionable look.

"Why is it in your pocket?" Sam asked.

"Well you see the key to it all is to do this without being noticed." Andrew replied.

"Ok," Freddie started. "What about the offerings?" Andrew pulled out a box from his other pocket. It was metal and had some delicate carvings on it. It didn't seem to special but looked like it cost a pretty penny to get.

"What is that?" Freddie asked.

"This Freddie was a gift from a Sergeant I knew. When she deployed, she bought this and mailed it to me. Inside are 5 Cigars all the way from Iraq. I was supposed to save them for a special occasion, but if I have one for her and one for me to smoke when she gets back all will be fine. The other 3 I am going to use for us today."

They arrived at the cemetery, and snuck away from the tour group. Andrew guided them to the grave where he looked around before making his Xs and placed one cigar in front of the tomb as his offering. Freddie and Sam did the same as well making there Xs and placing there Cigars as well. Andrew said a prayer for the queen, and then it was done. Andrew decided this would probably be only time they would get to do this so Andrew decided to show them this pyramid tomb.

"Whose tomb is this." Asked Sam.

"This is the future tomb of Nicholas Cage." Said Andrew

"Kool... I am bored now." Sam spoke as she walked off to the entrance of the Cemetery.


End file.
